Molly Schultz
Molly Schultz (1980-2013) is Devin Weston's lawyer and right-hand woman. She appears as a supporting antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. She was voiced by Elizabeth Mason. Role in Grand Theft Auto V Working for Devin Weston As Weston's lawyer and trusted lieutenant, Schultz often handles the contacts between Weston and the three protagonists. She is later ordered by Weston to take and store a copy of a film (Meltdown) produced by Michael De Santa and Solomon Richards to her flight; where it could eventually be destroyed somewhere offshore. Despite Solomon's pleas to finish the film first, Molly takes the film anyway and leaves. Unwilling to surrender his first movie after all the work he put through to make it, an enraged Michael chases her down to Los Santos International Airport to Weston's personal hangar; where he finds her being chased by several cop cars when she drives over the runway at top speed (which in real life is extremely dangerous). In her paranoia, she also drives under incoming planes landing and taking off on the runway; with several police cars getting knocked out of the way due to Schultz's dangerous driving. Death Schultz then arrives at Weston's personal hangar and tells the cops that Michael is trying to kill her (when he really is not). Michael then chases after her, and she attempts to escape by running to a jet in the hangar. However, despite the warnings of Michael and an airport worker, she is accidentally sucked into the jet's operating turbine and chopped into gory, bloody shreds. Michael then picks the film up and escapes from the cops. Enraged with Schultz's death and convinced that Michael murdered her, Weston send many soldiers of Merryweather Security to kill Michael's family. However, Michael killed the soldiers and saved his family unharmed. Quotes Trivia *Molly Schultz is one of the two female antagonists in the entire Grand Theft Auto series the other being Catalina. However, while Catalina is the main antagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, Molly isn't the main antagonist of Grand Theft Auto V and is far less psychotic than Catalina. *Molly Schultz is one of the few characters to die in an accident (in her case she was sucked into a jet engine) rather than being killed by someone or something. An interest fact is that if she dies before reach the turbine, the mission will fail. *It is implied throughout the game that she is in love with Devin Weston. In Weston's Lifeinvader page, Schultz invites Weston to spend the night in her house. Franklin also says that Weston will not fall in love with her, no matter how hard she tries, which is seemingly backed up by Devin mentioning that is "highly strung". Trevor is enamored with Schultz, but she in no way returns his affections. However, when Molly dies supposedly due Michael's fault, Devin sends a Merryweather Security unit to kill the De Santa family in revenge, demonstrating that at his core, he possibly genuinely cared about Schultz, albeit it's debated whether this is the case or if he did it as Michael made him look like a fool. *Molly Schultz is one of the only two antagonists to die in an accident, the other being Frank Tenpenny. The main difference being Frank Tenpenny the main antagonist whereas Molly Schultz is not. *Similarly to Devin Weston, Ron Jakowski, Solomon Richards, Debra, Isaiah Friedlander, and The Lost MC Blaine County Chapter, she is likely from the Northeastern United States and lived there prior to being relocated in Los Santos, San Andreas. Many people from the Midwest and Northeast move to California (which San Andreas is based on) and Florida in real life as well. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Wealthy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cheater Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Paranoid Category:Incompetent Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Enforcer Category:Amoral Category:Master of Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers